


A Touch of Christmas

by rook_fern



Series: A Christmas to Remember [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, basically my excuse to write christmas fluff, countdown to christmas, it's gonna be a christmas to remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rook_fern/pseuds/rook_fern
Summary: Day 1 of my countdown to Christmas.Prompt: LightsSomething strange is in the air (the Spirit of Christmas?) and Chloe and Trixie enlist Lucifer to help them put up Christmas lights.





	A Touch of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm committing myself to this. I will write 25 short one-shots for this holiday season. Even though I will eventually post 25, they may not always go out on their designated day; life comes first, so please be patient.
> 
> Fair warning, these will be short and sweet unless I feel particularly inspired. (And not all of them will be this fluffy, promise.)

The moment the clock struck midnight and the day swung over to December 1st, something seemed to have changed. It wasn’t that people started drifting into LUX wearing reindeer antlers and Santa hats. That had been going on for at least a week, just as all of the storefronts had been displaying fake trees and flashy Christmas lights since Halloween. No, something had changed in the air. The breeze tasted crisper, like frost was mingling with the lovely smell of pollution and body odor. Dear Old Dad was brewing something, Lucifer surmised. Giving him his wings back wasn’t enough, or it wasn’t working like He had wanted. Or He had finally cracked and thought He could get Lucifer in “the Christmas spirit”. Whatever the reason, Lucifer wasn’t looking forward to whatever Dad was going to throw his way.

The thought really stuck with him when he entered the LAPD bullpen on that December 1st and nearly got decapitated by a low-hanging strand of fairy lights.  _ Okay _ , decapitation was stretching it a bit, but the pointy little bulbs had smacked him right in the forehead. The two officers hanging them up over the doors barely had the breath to apologize between their giggling. For the rest of the morning, a scowl was stuck to Lucifer’s face. When he recounted the story in dramatic detail to Chloe, she had the gall to giggle as well, though she hid most of it behind a well-placed hand.

The only thing that managed to wipe away the scowl was when he raided the station’s fridge, per usual after lunch, and found a few cups of Dan’s new pudding set aside; atop them, Lucifer’s name was scrawled on a sticky note. The afternoon’s interrogation managed to erase the morning’s unease from his mind completely. Together, he and Chloe got their suspect to confess to killing his son. Turned out, catching a murderer was a surefire way to cleanse his mind of ill thoughts.

Lucifer’s day got even brighter when Chloe asked him to accompany her home. He wasn’t sure why; she had explained, but he hadn’t bothered to listen. Chloe was inviting him over, and that was reason enough to go.

Next thing he knew, he was searching through the detective’s closet. Sadly, she forbade him from going through her drawers and the many boxes littering the closet’s floor space. However, he did find a particularly revealing red dress tucked away in the shadows. She gave him a swift smack on the arm when he pointed out how she would look in it. Peering over his shoulder, he noted Trixie sitting on the bed and watching him with unblinking eyes. He cleared his throat before returning to his search.

After a few more minutes of shuffling clothes around, he stopped and turned to Chloe. “What exactly am I looking for?”

“Our Christmas lights. Trixie wants to put them up.”

“Already?” Lucifer grouched, giving the spawn a hard stare. In turn, she gave him a toothy grin.

The detective hummed, not pausing in her searching. Lucifer took her non-answer as a sign that the conversation was over and turned back to the closet. At the top of the closet, tucked behind a stack of old sweaters, he spied a cardboard box labeled  _ Lights. _

“Aha!” He cried and grasped the box. The shelf was nearly at eye level, and he barely had to stretch to pull the box off the shelf. It should have gone without a hitch. Should have. Except Dad was trying to make some kind of point to him. That, and Trixie spied the box he found and chose at that moment to spring up and wrap herself around his waist. The action startled him; the box in his grasp slip and tilted, spilling it’s stringy contents all over the spawn and himself. He gasped (though Chloe claimed it was more of a yelp) and tried to free himself from the attacking fairy lights; he succeeded in only getting himself more tangled.

Instead of freeing him from his bindings, Chloe disappeared from the closet and reappeared with her phone in hand. Trixie was no help at all. She found their predicament entirely hilarious and was laughing at the Devil’s demise. It was only after the detective had snapped a few photos did she untangle Lucifer and her spawn. She was grinning the entire time, and despite his discomfort and annoyance, Lucifer found her smile infectious. A ghost of a grin curled his lips, and he couldn’t help but chuckle softly as she showed him the pictures. Trixie was looking up at him with a look of pure joy, and he looked like a disgruntled cat; both of them were wrapped up in fairy lights, and the bulbs reflected the bedroom light, making them resemble a rainbow.

Lucifer hoped his punishment had come to an end, but Chloe insisted he stay and help them hang the lights up outside. Lucifer opened his mouth to blurt out some excuse, but he found that he couldn’t deny one set of Decker puppy eyes, much less two.

“Alright…” He acquiesced with a sigh.

The following thirty minutes were filled with Lucifer perched up on a rickety ladder pinning annoying small and sharp lights to the side of the detective’s apartment. All the while, Trixie danced around the ladder,  _ oohing  _ and  _ aahing  _ at the balefully dark lights. By the time he had finished, the afternoon sun had given way to dusk.

The fallen angel picked his way down the ladder, grumbling the entire time (and completely denying the fact that he nearly slipped up twice). Finally on the blessedly solid ground once more, he was greeted by a steaming mug of coffee.

“Thanks for the help.” Chloe relinquished the mug to his grasp.

“I… it was my pleasure, Detective.” The steam from the coffee tickled his nose, and only Chloe’s stern glare kept him from emptying most of his flask into the mug. Stifling a sigh, he went and sat on the bench opposite of the door. The spawn sat beside him, watching the lifeless lights with rapt attention. Lucifer turned his gaze towards them as well; Chloe plugged them into a nearby wall socket, and in an instant, they flared to life, leaving Lucifer with little spots dancing in his vision.

After the spots cleared away, Lucifer couldn’t help but admit that the lights were pretty. The little bulbs illuminated the Decker household with a cheery glow, and the air seemed to infuse with a phantom scent of holly. The devil took a draught of his coffee as Chloe came to sit beside Trixie and him; the detective mirrored his action before casting a glance at her partner. Lucifer caught her gaze, raising an eyebrow in question.

“What?”

“You’ve never done this, have you?” Chloe asked between sips.

“Strung up lights? I-” Lucifer trailed off. He  _ had,  _ but only because a group of very lovely ladies he had entertained had requested that he string the lights around them. He doubted Chloe wanted to hear about that, however, especially with her little urchin so close. “I haven’t, no.”

“Well, not just the lights.” Chloe’s attention flicked to the glowing ornaments before turning back to him. “Christmas-y things.”

“No, my family never celebrated Christmas.” It wasn’t a lie. Christmas just hadn’t existed at the time. And by the time his half-brother, Jesus, had been born, he had already been kicked to Hell. The only thing Christmas brought him was sour memories and a constant reminder of what he had lost and never had.

Chloe must have noted his expression, or she was just very shocked by his family’s lack of Christmas cheer. “That’s horrible…”

“You have to celebrate Christmas with us, Lucifer!” Trixie crowed (giving Lucifer quite a shock; she had been so quiet, he had almost forgotten she was there).

“No, I-”

Again, he was affronted by the double Decker puppy eyes. There was no winning against that. He heaved a sigh and admitted defeat. “Fine.” Trixie wrapped him in a tight hug, and amusement painted Chloe’s expression.

Lucifer cast a glance at the starry sky, wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering about my Lucifer/Forever crossover, don't worry. The final chapter(s) will be published before Christmas. I just don't have the time at the moment.
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel me. If you want to see the entire prompt list, just ask!


End file.
